The Angel and the Archer
by MeMyselfAndI3906
Summary: Addie Barton is the twin of the infamous Hawkeye. They have never been apart, and have different skill sets, but are equal adversaries. And their father is Loki, God of Chaos. Loki thinks them dead along with their mother, who died ten years ago. What happens when Loki attacks New York and meets his grown children? Read and find out.


Loki POV

My heart tore as I left my wife and children at the mercy of Midgard. I knew that they would be safer there than with me. With my enemies coming for me, I couldn't risk my family. Nonetheless, Midgard was a ghastly place for a family to even survive, let alone thrive. But they wouldn't even think of Midgard, they considered humans to be too inconsequential to even allow that realm to cross their mind.

Fifteen years after I left them, I received word that my family died. That is when I began to lose sanity.

Ten years after my family died, I attacked the place of their demise.

Addie POV

My first memory was of me and my brother being called my angel and my archer. Our father was Loki, God of Chaos. Because of that, we were born with considerable powers. Clint and I had the same air powers, but we each had our specialties. I liked to summon the air so that it allowed me to fly, while Clint preferred to use the air so that he hit his mark every time. We could also create solid air, and use magic. My name was Addie Barton, and I am the daughter of Loki.

When we were three days old our father left us and we moved in with Aunt Lilyana. All we had left of him was a locket with a picture of him and our mother when she was pregnant with us. The words Min Kjærlighet, meaning My Love, were carved onto the face of the necklace. When I was four we moved out of Aunt Lilyana's house and into our own house. It was a modest house, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. When I was fifteen our mother died in a car crash, and Clint and I ran away to the circus. At sixteen we ran away from the circus, after finding out that the show was dirty. We joined SHIELD at seventeen, after rescuing on several agents. With our unique abilities we were Strike Team Beta. We were given the codenames Hawkeye (for Clint) and the Eagle (for me). When we turned twenty, we were sent to take out an assassin, the Black Widow. We saw the potential in her and brought her in. Needless to say, our handler was livid. But it worked out for the better. My brother and the Black Widow became Strike Team Delta, with me as their co-handler, with Coulson. At twenty one, we had the Widow's trust; we were allowed to call her Natasha and were her friends, her family.

Now we were twenty five, and part of the Avengers with the famous Tony Stark, the Hulk Bruce Banner, and the man out of time Captain Steven Rogers, the God of Thunder our unsuspecting Onkel Thor, and Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow. My brother and several other agents were under the mind control of Loki, the man who didn't recognize us as his children.

Natasha was sent to Germany to pick him up after he attacked a museum. There was a little trouble along the way, having something to do with Thor, but in the end he was taken into the cell intended for the Hulk. Natasha and I were sent to interrogate him. I let Natasha do the talking, while I remained behind her.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me."

"But you figured we'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you two would appear as friends. And I would cooperate."

"We want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well; I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regime's fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was."

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."

Loki continued.

"I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill both of you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

"So, Banner? That's your play?"

"What?"

Natasha walked away leaving me behind to finish the conversation.

"So that's how you treat your son? You take over his mind, make him kill his family, and then end his own life? In that case you aren't my father, I have no father."

"You can't appeal to my emotions. They don't exist in me anymore. MY CHILDREN ARE DEAD."

"No. I am not DEAD. ONLY OUR MOTHER IS DEAD. Only Mor has passed into Helheim. And my brother is UNDER YOUR MIND CONTROL."

With that I unclasped the locket from around my neck, used some of the magic Mor had taught me and threw the locket through the glass and into the cage, where it landed next to the man that my mother had loved. I turned on my heel and left.

As I got into the lab, Natasha stomped up to me, fuming.

"Addie! Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't Clint tell me?!"

"Tell you what Natasha? That our father abandoned us when we were only three days old? That our father didn't recognize us on sight? That my father spent the last ten years believing that I was dead? That my father attacked Germany? That my father didn't save Mor from dying? That my father put his own son under MIND CONTROL? What did you want me to say?!"

"You could have at least told me that your father was Loki, God of CHAOS!"

"How was I supposed to know that he would attack Germany on the anniversary of my mother's death? I yelled.

"Guys stop shouting. I'm sure the Barton's had good reasons for keeping this a secret." Captain Rogers interjected.

"Of course I did! He left us. Why should he be mentioned in our lives? And Clint didn't know. Why else would Clint keep this from his wife?"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room, "Wife?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Addie!" Natasha hissed.

"What! Stark would have found out anyway, and told everyone else. I just saved him the trouble." I hissed back, before turning back to the group," In Madrid, Strike Team Delta had a mission. They finished it before schedule. My brother proposed, Natasha said yes. Five hours later they were married. Coulson and I found out an hour before the ceremony. I was the maid-of-honor, and Coulson walked Natasha down the aisle."

"I knew IT!" Stark exclaimed, "Natasha was..."

Natasha pulled her gun out and pointed it at Stark's head, "You will NOT call me Natasha; you will address me as Agent Romanoff."

"You got it…Agent Romanoff." Stark replied swallowing hard as Natasha put her gun down slowly.

"You…you are my niece?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I am your niece." I answered as the God of Thunder crushed me in a hug.

"Can't…breath." I rasped out before I was released from his death grip.

"Sorry min Niese." Thor apologized.

Just then Fury walked into the lab.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked pointing to the screen that was currently hacking into classified SHIELD files.

"Uh…kind of been wondering the same thing about you"

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. We get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner interjected.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Stark asked.

Rogers came into the room holding one of the Phase 2 weapons, "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…" Fury began.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Stark said after showing a screen with blueprints for a weapon.

When everybody began arguing, I snuck out of the room and went up to the flight deck so I could go calm myself after my argument with my sister-in-law.

Just as I got to the deck, one of the engines exploded and I was thrown off the flying fortress. After I gathered my bearings, I used the air to push myself back up to the ship. I softly landed behind a faux SHEILD agent and pulled them off the ship. I punched his head, used my power to create a box of solid air around the soldier and left him unconscious floating in the air. I did this to as many soldiers as I could before placing a tracking device on the air craft the intruders used. After I secured the tracking device, I went below to find my brother.

I found Natasha and Clint fighting each other. I waited Clint was occupied and punched him really hard in the head. He was only momentarily stunned but Natasha hit him even harder in the head and my brother was down for the count.

A couple of hours later Clint woke up.

"Clint? You're gonna be alright." I told my brother.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got…I gotta go in though I gotta flush him out." Clint replied

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." Natasha interjected.

"I don't understand. Have you ever had some take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" My twin asked.

"You know that I do." She whispered.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" Clint questioned.

"Cognitive recalibration. We hit you really hard in the head." I answered, as I left the couple to themselves.

"Thanks." He called as I closed the door.

I sighed and walked down the hall to my room, which was right next to Steve Rogers' room. I stepped inside and sat down on the bed, when I heard a knock.

"Miss Barton?"

"Come in." I called. "Yes?"

"Miss Barton I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"While we being attacked, Loki…sort of…stabbed…Agent Coulson..." Mr. Rogers informed me, clearly uncomfortable with telling me this.

"I'm sorry, I think my hearing is messed up. Did you say that Coulson was stabbed by my father?" I asked, not quite wanting to understand what Captain America had told me.

"Yes." Rogers answered quietly.

"You're lying." I accused desperately. "No. Coulson can't die. He's…he's..."

"I'm sorry Addie." Captain Rogers said as he walked over, sat on my bed and pulled me into a warm embrace. I leaned into him and sobbed into his crisp, white t-shirt. The captain rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me as I mourned the loss of my father figure. It took me a full fifteen minutes to pull myself back together.

"I'm sorry Captain I just ruined…" I began to apologize.

"No, no it's quite alright. And please call me Steve." Capta…Steve interrupted. "I have to go a meeting with Fury. You can come if you want."

"Okay." I whispered. "Just give me two minutes."

I quickly re-did my hair, and fixed my make-up, before joining Steve.

"These were in Phil Coulson's Jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said tossing Coulson's Captain America trading cards at Steve. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Stark stood up abruptly while Fury continued, "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

After Fury left, I sat quietly, letting the tears steam down my face while Steve and Stark talked.

"Was he married?" Steve asked.

"No. He had a...uh…cellist, I think." Stark answered.

"Audrey." I whispered, referring to Coulson's girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve apologized again.

"He was an idiot." Stark mumbled.

"Why? For believing?" Rogers asked.

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…" Stark rambled.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." I whispered.

"Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve inquired.

"We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony stated.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal." Tony interrupted.

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony thought aloud.

"To tear us apart." Steve answered.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us; he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony continued

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve said.

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is…this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail dive. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered… Son of a..."

I looked up as I realized where my father was going.

"Let's go." I said, getting up.

I ran into my room and put on my battle suit. It was a skin tight cat suit made out of cloth infused with Adamantium. After changing, I joined Steve, Clint, and Natasha as they made their way to the flight deck.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." Some junior SHIELD agent said.

"Son, just don't." Steve answered holding up his hand.

We boarded the jet and flew to my home town. As we arrived a portal opened above Stark Towers and started attacking the city.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha notified Tony.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark retorted.

We landed and began fighting the Chitauri. I flew up and began disabling the ships and getting civilians to safety.

I landed by the rest of the team as Steve began giving orders.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Captain commanded.

"Wanna give me a life?" Clint asked Stark.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark replied.

Steve continued, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. Addie, you get the civilians and help Stark."

I nodded and flew up and towards Stark. I saw a bunch of people in a café.

"Hurry up. Come on. You have to get out of here." I yelled.

"It's dangerous out there." Some guy yelled back. "Why would we go out there?"

"Because the building is going to collapse. Do you have a basement or something underground?"

"Yeah."

"THEN GET IN THERE!" I roared.

I watched as they scrambled into the underground room. A few minutes and several dead Chitauri later I heard Natasha over the comm link. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" I yelled.

"No. Wait!" Stark shouted.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve answered.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." I warned.

I flew towards Thor and Steve and watched as Tony guided the missile into the portal. I held my breath as we waited for the billionaire to return to Earth.

"Close the portal." I told Natasha when Stark failed to come down.

The portal was almost closed when a red blur fell out of it.

"Son of a gun!" Steve said.

"He's not slowing down." Thor stated.

Just before Stark hit the ground, the Hulk grabbed him and took the impact. We ran over to the hero, but he appeared dead. Steve ripped off the helmet. When Tony didn't open his eyes, the Hulk bellowed and Stark woke up. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won." Steve told him.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let' just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Stark rambled.

"We're not finished yet." Thor interjected.

"And then shawarma after."

We all flew (except Steve and the Hulk, I dragged them using my powers) to the practically broken top floor of Stark Tower. When Loki opened his eyes and saw all of our furious expressions and weapons, he said, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

Before Thor took Loki to Asgard, Clint and I had a few words with him (After I told Clint that we just defeated our father in battle).

"What were you thinking Loki? Attacking the world I live in?" I demanded.

"I thought you were all dead. I needed vengeance on the people who killed you." Loki explained.

"Mor died in a car wreck. She wasn't murdered." Clint reminded our biological father.

"I didn't care." Loki mumbled.

"What about Coulson? Why did you kill him?" I asked.

"He was in my way."

"Do you regret anything you did?" Clint questioned.

"No." Loki answered honestly.

"Why not?" I inquired.

"Because I still would have thought you were dead."

"Countless lives are not worth that knowledge." I shouted.

"They are to me."

"Addie, Clint? Your times up." Fury notified us.

"Okay." Clint replied as we left.

"Addie? Clint? Are those your names?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Addie and Clint Barton." I answered. "Why, I thought you knew our names."

"I knew you as Himmelen Lokidottir, and Lif Lokison."

"Oh. Well good bye…Far."

"Good bye, min barn."

** Review Please**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Avengers, or the script. Anything from the movie belongs to MARVEL. **


End file.
